


Sting like a Bumblebee

by JustChillinInside



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 3:1 relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside





	1. Cast List

**Bumblebee** : Bee, 22, Senior, Omega

 **Barricade** : Bane, 24, Police Officer, Alpha

 **Optimus Prime** : Orion,28, Teacher, Alpha

 **Megatron** : Mike,27, Trainer, Alpha

 **Ironhide** : Hide, 26, Mechanic, Beta

 **Ratchet** : Rafael, 23, Omega

 **Starscream** : Jack, 27, Pilot, Beta

 **Jazz** : Jazz, 23, Senior, Omega

 **Sam Witwicky** : 25, Nothing, Beta

 **Blaine Thomas** : 21, Senior, Omega

 **Jay Thomas** : 21, Teacher, Omega


	2. Chapter 2

     "Bee!" Bee, a young blonde and black haired Omega, was woken by his two best-friends, Blaine and Jay. They were twins, but polar opposites.

     "What is it you two?"

     "Orion, Mike, and Bane want to see you. Now."

     "All three of them?" Bee was now wide awake.

     "Yes, now go! We have to get back to Sam before he wakes up." The twins where gone like the wind after that. Bee knew something was up if all three of his pack's alphas wanted to see him.

     "Here goes nothing." He made his way downstairs and tried to sneak pass the living room. It didn't work.

     "Come 'ere bee." A deep voice said with a faint sound of sleepiness. Bee knew it was Bane, so it was between being dragged back or go in willingly. He'll never learn. Bee took off down the hall, through the training hall, pass the bunker for the trucks before he was finally caught. He was grabbed by his arms and Bee struggled for a minute or two before stopping.He was carried over the shoulder of Bane all the way back to the living room.

     "Bee?"

     "Yes alphas?" I kept my eyes lowered and hooded.

     "Mate." The omega's head snapped up, so fast he almost broke his neck.

     "W-What?"

     "You're our mate."


End file.
